Emilie
Emilie is the fourth episode of the second series of The Musketeers. Synopsis The Musketeers investigate Emilie of Duras, a woman claiming to have visions from God which instruct her to lead her thousands of followers into war with Spain. As word of Emilie's visions triggers violent anti-Spanish riots, Aramis is sent to discredit her before she pushes France into an ill-timed war with Spain. Meanwhile Rochefort continues to clash with Spanish Ambassador Perales. He resorts to blackmail and murder to resolve the problem."Emilie." BBC.com. http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b051c66x Plot As the episode opens, the Musketeers have been sent to observe a peasant woman, Emilie of Duras, whose violent visions depicting King Philip of Spain as the devil have spawned riots throughout France. Emilie, who has been having fainting spells since childhood but only recently found fame as a religious mystic, is supported by her mother and an ever-growing band of unarmed but devoted followers. When Aramis returns to the camp, he is initially captured by Emilie's followers but manages to convince them that he has been swayed by her story and abandoned the Musketeers. Emilie accepts Aramis' support and promises him that he will ride with her on their victorious entry to Madrid. Unable to convince her husband to meet with Emilie and put an end to the anti-Spanish violence, Queen Anne and Constance visit the camp. Anne is immediately recognized and the two are brought before Emilie, her mother, and Aramis. Aramis' loyalty to Anne makes Emilie's supporters suspect that he may not be as dedicated as they thought. Emilie invites Anne and Constance to remain with her as her guests while waiting for a vision to decide what to do with them. That night, Emilie is not hungry; Constance instead drinks her soup. When it is Constance -- and not Emilie -- who is awakened from sleep by terrible violent visions, Aramis begins to suspect that Emilie has been being drugged. Meanwhile, frightened by the murder of his personal secretary, Navas, Ambassador Perales seeks to leave his post and return to Spain. He is brought to the garrison by Treville and the other Musketeers for his own protection, but hints about a mysterious figure endangering his life. He promises to explain the entire situation -- and Rochefort's role as a Spanish informant -- upon his safe return to Spain, but is discretely murdered by Milady, acting in the service of Rochefort, before leaving Paris. Cast * Aramis - Santiago Cabrera * Athos - Tom Burke * D'Artagnan - Luke Pasqualino * Porthos - Howard Charles * Treville - Hugo Speer * Rochefort - Marc Warren * Bonacieux - Bo Poraj * Constance - Tamla Kari * Queen Anne - Alexandra Dowling * Milady - Maimie McCoy * King Louis - Ryan Gage * Marguerite - Charlotte Salt * Emilie - Emma Lowndes * Josette - Ellie Haddington * Raymond - Charles Venn * Navas - Olly Rix (as Oliver Rix) * Lemay - Ed Stoppard * Perales - Will Keen Crew to be added Category:Series 2 episodes